creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Underscorre
Howdy. I'm Cabb! I've been reading stories on this wiki for a while before I got an account. I'm horrible at writing creepypastas but I love reading them. So, I'm not exactly new per say, but still. Adios! Cabbagiez1 (talk) 03:15, December 22, 2015 (UTC) A Suggestion Hi Underscorre. I want to make a suggestion. Quite a while back I created some little scripts to help editing on the wiki. They do things like removing indenting, fixing capitalization (inlcuding the first person "i"), removing coding issues (span and p tags) and other little fixes like these. They are very fast and easy to use. So, recently I had the idea of online compilers and this may be a great opportunity to apply/test that idea. If I were to make such a tool, would you be interested? I don't think it will be hard to make at all so that's not a problem. The user wouldn't need to download anything. He/She would simply copy-paste the story in a panel, press a button and that's it. I've been testing those scripts for quite some time and I haven't encountered any issues at all. Of course, I would clean up the code a bit to make it more error-proof. What do you think? Is this something that you might find useful? MrDupin (talk) 16:44, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :Great, I'll let you know when it's ready. I will surely have it ready by February, as I'm pretty busy with school stuff. :Also, for some time now I've been thinking about creating an online poll system. I don't know what the admins have decided about PotM and all that jazz, but I want you to know I can create a poll system that will fit the wiki's requirements perfectly (+ a pretty robust anti-cheat). Just throwing it out there so you know. MrDupin (talk) 17:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Another thing, I noticed that the Writer's Showcase rules don't mention that users aren't allowed to post whole stories on the forum. May I fix that? MrDupin (talk) 19:14, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Lack of Familiarity Hello there. I'm a bit new here but I wanted to post a story I had been working on. I quickly saw that there were rules against spinoff stories and wondered if it applied to me. While my story is original content, it mentions and includes a few characters from H.P. Lovecraft's mythos. I have spoken with WhyAmIReadingThis about this matter and he said he was fine with it, but recommended I ask another Admin to make sure. Madman97 (talk) 03:29, December 27, 2015 (UTC) HI Hi there Underscorre!! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and a more wonderful New Year's! I just hope everything is going excellent with you, I'll try to keep in touch c: Luigifan100 17:28, December 27, 2015 (UTC) A Suggestion: Encore I already have a domain reserved for personal use, so I was going to use that. I'm not sure in what language I'll program the poll with. I was thinking a combination of JS and PHP (+ HTML, if you count that). But I haven't researched that yet so I can't say if I'll need anything else. The same goes about the tools. The tools themselves are programmed in Python, but I don't know how I'm going to implement them online. If you want more details about all that, I can share my ideas, but I haven't planned anything thoroughly. About the Showcase, I've seen a couple of bad threads the past month. That's why I brought it up, it seems people get a bit confused. MrDupin (talk) 20:40, December 27, 2015 (UTC) vanishing comments again This story this time. I have no idea if it even registered the damn thing, let alone how to view it or edit it. I can view the comments on the first story where this happened, though, so I'm not sure what the deal is. Either someone fixed that comment for me, or it just takes a long time to work properly. Either way it's limiting my usefulness on the forums, because I can't see replies, let alone remember what I wrote.--Mikemacdee (talk) 06:00, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Underscorre. : I am sending a message regarding the story I uploaded recently, "The Strange Case of Officer North". After reading the article on deletion reasons, I am still not sure why it was deleted. If it involves the fact that properr capitalization was rarely used, that is due to the nature of the story. Otherwise, could you please explain how I violated the rules? :::::::::::::::::::::::: Thank you, :::::::::::::::::::::::: LoanSnark (talk) 02:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC)LoanSnark Yo Hey there Tom, I just wanted to bring some attention to my contest http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Koromo/Creepypasta_Wiki_Song_Contest,_Part_2 . I'd love to see what you think, and if you would enter that would be really cool. It's all up to you though. Thanks! --Jojo risin' (talk) 03:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Ruckus' Blog Hey Underscorre, have you checked out Ruckus' newest blog? He proposed some very good wordmarks to replace our current one. He asked for it to be marked as a "Staff Blog" and I'll agree with him. Can you do that? MrDupin (talk) 14:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi there!!! How's everything going? Everything is going well with me, I baked some amazing cookies, triple chocolate! I hope you have an awesome day!!! Luigifan100 15:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) How do I get a copy of my old story that you deleted? I can't find it anywhere. NukaColaMan (talk) 06:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Got it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:43, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Editing Tools Hi Underscorre. I finished uploading most of the online editing tools I told you about. I will continue improving them and adding more functionality, but for now you can check them out here if you want. Unfortunately, for some weird reason, "Fix Newlines" doesn't work online (probably PHP messing with the newlines character, '\n'). I'm looking into it though. Also, I haven't really tested them online, so don't use the tools yet for real editing. By the way, coding only removes span and p tags, as they seem to be the only tags causing problems. MrDupin (talk) 17:15, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I fixed the newlines issue. Everything should work fine now. I'll do some testing and I'll let you know. MrDupin (talk) 13:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey, Tom, happy New Year! I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. I'd love to hear what you think. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey, Tom, happy New Year! I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. I'd love to hear what you think. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry... Underscorre, I am sorry if I was vandalizing your page! I basically am new to this Creepypasta Wiki! Also, I disliked it when some other users putted this on my message wall: | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} What the heck, are you friends doing a death threat on me by using a Portal reference! Also, if you completely hate me, I suggest I'll leave this wiki. If you are going to accept my apology. Review my story? Howdy Underscorre! It's been a while since I last messaged you. I've come back to writing on this site because, truth be told, it's the only website that motivates me to write. Since I see writing as one of the most productive uses of my time, it's only natural I would want to come back and do my best to make successful stories again. With that said, I have a story I'd like you to review that you can find here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519002#11 I've asked three other admins to review it already. One seems to have ignored my request and theother two have left a single comment and refused to come back after I've applied their feedback to my story. In other words, I'd like to know what you think now, and hopefully have you keep coming back with each update to tell me whether or not I've improved. I would have posted the story to the site already but I'd like to avoid getting the story taken down if I can, since I don't do well with deletion appeals. Please and thank you! ColorlessAngelz (talk) 14:18, January 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Editing Tools I was actually going to port everything to Javascript, but I'm currently studying for exams and I don't have the time. Normally that wouldn't take long, but I used Python for the actual tools and porting from Python is always tricky. I will probably port a script before February to test things out and see how we can implement it into the Wikia. I'll keep you updated. MrDupin (talk) 17:04, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :I quickly wrote this. Can you take a look and tell me if something like this can be implemented on the wiki? It just fixes indenting and trailing spaces (the trim function). I'm sorry I didn't upload it on my server, I'm afraid you'll have to run it on your own. :By the way, I noticed that on your talk page, just above your archives, the button reads some weird things. :Anyway, I hope the code I provided is what you had in mind. MrDupin (talk) 22:47, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I just posted an updated version, including Fix_Newlines and Fix_Capitalization. I haven't tested it 100%, but it seems to be working fine. MrDupin (talk) 14:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Update on Editing Tools I found some time, and I think I finished the thing off. I will continue, of course, updating it and adding more functionality, fixing bugs etc. Here's the link. I have no idea though how we can implement it on the wiki. It is written in pure JS and html, so I don't think there'll be a problem. If you need anything else, feel free to ask. MrDupin (talk) 16:14, January 14, 2016 (UTC) sample chapter I could use a couple of admins' feedback on a sample chapter I posted a while back. Would love to hear your thoughts if you and any of the others get time off from the wiki slush pile.--Mikemacdee (talk) 01:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Quick Question I notice people bump their posts on the Writer's Workshop. I'm just curious as to whether or not it's frowned upon. DarthWeezer1994 19:47, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Got it. MrDupin (talk) 20:15, January 19, 2016 (UTC) The sKreamer Hello Tom, There's this story: The sKreamer which at first I thought had a capitalization error. The story itself isn't the best but should pass QS. The thing is I don't know what to do with the title - I was hesitant to capitalize 'sKreamer' as the deliberate organization of capitalization seemed to be an important part of their entity's name. Yet it still looks messy... would quote marks be the way to go? Just wanted to clarify Rinskuro13 (talk) 17:09, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : Since "sKreamer" is a proper noun you probably shouldn't capitalize it, just my two cents. : ᐃᓐᓂᕈᖅᑐᖅ 17:48, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Aren't proper nouns meant to be capitalized tho?? Rinskuro13 (talk) 21:46, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: Answered. SoPretentious 04:15, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Message Herro, since you are admin here can I ask you something? Billy cougar (talk) 17:29, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I need to know can I add Slovene or Russian urban myths to this Wiki? They're quite creepy. Billy cougar (talk) 17:50, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :Since I'm not getting a reply I guess dat's a yes. Billy cougar (talk) 21:48, January 23, 2016 (UTC) my story has been unjustly deleted. hi there, can you check out my dad's story bali tharpanam thanks. Stan 'psyco' cooper (talk) 09:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) LATER. Billy cougar (talk) 11:43, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Writing Workshop trouble and questions. Recently I finished writing some creepypasta poetry and decided to put it up on the Writer's Workshop forum before releasing it. However, I've come across a couple of problems. The formatting, for whatever reason, is incorrect when I entered it into the Workshop. It's oddly spaced, and it's unclear where some stanzas end and others begin, and I don't know how to fix it so that it looks like a proper poem (With this being an example of what I want it to look like). Is there any way you can fix this? I apologize if it's of any inconveince (and I'm sure it is). Here's the more terrifying question: Will this same problem occur when I finally post the poem? I'd hate to come nagging to you all over again. Also, would it be too much to ask if I inquired whether or not it passes the qaulity standards? I personally am pretty sure it does, but I've heard admins such as you are rightfully more critical of poems. Here's the link to the Thread... SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 03:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Answered both questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:42, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Curious Hi Underscorre! I was wondering if it was possible to hide my talk page so that anyone who does not have an account with Wikia cannot access it, some people I talk with find me here and I was wondering if something can be done without having to delete my account. If that is not possible then that is fine, I just wanted to know. Thanks! 15:13, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Blogs Hello, there! I was wondering how can I add a blog post to the wiki. Where do I go and what do I do. RE: Commenting Policy LOL UR DEFENDING A WEEABOO? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alice_Killings SUCKS, ITS WEEABOO SHIT, YOU SHOULD DELETE IT (ShadowStormageddon (talk) 17:18, March 9, 2016 (UTC)) Ah well Dang, that is unfortunate. That is quite alright, hope you have been taking it easy! Luigifan100 04:00, March 10, 2016 (UTC) needless rage? LOLOLOLOLOL ur an idiot look noob, if you think i'm raging, then you are wrong and you are a fucking idiot, you make me laugh kid get off the internet and get a life you should be cringing right now, and cringing at http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alice_Killings it is not good at all, it is just a shit creepypasta that a weeaboo made, nobody wants to fucking read weeaboo shit, only 7-10 year olds read that kind of shit please if you want good creepypastas then read wormparty.ogg ShadowStormageddon (talk) 17:29, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I think I know why my story was deleted. I think it was because my paragraphs were too big or I made some mistakes. I'm sorry, I'm just new to writing them and that was my first story. Do you know who could give me any tips? Thanks. -Loco TheLocoTrain (talk) 21:04, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Question? My question is about the page, Pingu's Punishment. Let me explain, I was blocked on this wikia due to making a false story and spamming others. Well, while I was blocked, someone from another wiki told me to check a story about a rare lost episode of the British-Swiss stop motion claymation children's show series called Pingu. Well, the creepypasta story was about a man who have recently heard about Pingu's Punishment (this was during his childhood, but have only seen part of the episode). The story goes on explaining the man downloaded a file with a video file, under the name of Pingu's Punishment. This story goes deeper about the plot of this violent lost episode being about how Pingu gets more upset and his friends and family starts to kill themselves, the plot to the episode ends with Pingu ending his life by jumping off a cliff and somehow dies. When I got unblocked, the page is not on this wiki. Can you tell me why the page isn't on Creepypasta Wiki anymore? Also, I am sorry for my spam last time. GoldenFreddyfan1987 23:51, March 14, 2016 (UTC)GoldenFreddyfan1987 Powderpuff girls creepypasta I see that you've edited the powerpuff girls pasta, is it real? Do you know anything about the images? I'm scared. Thanks Man No worries. Glad to hear from you. It's definitely good to be back. Hopefully I get this nonsense figured out soon. Now they're telling me I have to see another specialist next, so who knows when it's gonna be resolved. I'll let everyone know when I find anything out. Hope all is well on your end. Have a good one, friend. Jay Ten (talk) 17:33, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Comment Policy Link I think I fixed it. I just removed the broken part and placed a standard single bracket link in its place, and it worked (I actually gave it about a 2% chance of working). Give it a look to make sure it looks ok to you. Have a good one. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header Jay Ten (talk) 14:43, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. That's my one lucky technical fix for the year. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:49, May 1, 2016 (UTC) RE Hey there, good buddy! I'm doing all right, thanks for asking. I recently finished a novel and I'm in the process of trying to (hopefully--keep them fingers crossed!) get it published. I sent out nearly fifty query letters to literary agents. I've gotten a lot of rejections but a couple have expressed interest. Wish me luck, I know I fucking need it: it's so crazy competitive out there. That's been keeping me busy and it's late spring so we are hard at work on our little farm and homestead. The farmer's market started on Friday and we just had our big plant sale at the school. I took my boy to his first punk show and that was a blast, he really loved it. Now his favorite band is this local band Drowned in Piss. They got a cute girl singer with green hair. The name of their demo/CD is Mean and Icky. I just love that title so, so much. How you doing over there across the pond? Read any good books or see any good movies? That would be great if you would archive my Talk Page. Thanks so much, man. Hasta la proxima, mi amigo. Yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the edit... Sorry, I'm rather new, and not too familiar with the technical stuff on the site, but I did mention in the comments on "What's Never There" that I would edit certain elements, and that the author could revert whatever she saw fit. Good day. TheStarshipCommando (talk) 01:05, May 6, 2016 (UTC) i have an idea insted of deleted poorly written pages we should inprove them if we did that this wiki would really be creepypasta wiki not long boring but welly written stories wiki Hospital Food Hello, I'm Dee Dust and I liked your story, Hospital Food. It's short but the end kind of makes me question what exactly happened and the thought of the two ways it could go is interesting. I would like to do a narration video of this on my YouTube channel with your permission. I would give proper credit to you and link back to the story itself. Thanks for the consideration! DeeDust (talk) 15:56, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, I posted a pasta, but I can't find it. You might be thinking that it's probably deleted--but it's not. I can't seem to find anything related to my pasta at the Wiki Activity. I have searched everywhere; maybe an error occurred. Can you please check your archives if there's a posted/deleted pasta that's named Charlotte's Portrait? ::Thanks. Anonymous728.exe (talk) 07:29, June 17, 2016 (UTC)